Just the Four Of Us
by KarenKane13yahoo
Summary: 4ppl....4lovers... its ever girls fanitcy how would u feel to have the guygirl you want if you want someone review telling me a lil about urself and who u want draco and harry are taken lol but just tell me HXL and DXK R&R PLEASE I BEG OF You
1. Default Chapter

this is just a story me and my friend thought would be cool to do its about us and draco and harry and oliver............   
  
Liz and harry were off in one of there rooms. Its been years now since they have attented school at hogwarts. now they are all grown up. they work there at hogwarts together. harry is now the youngers headmaster there in 2centerys. Liz is now the DADA. Her best friend Kitty of all times is working with none other then Draco Malfoy. Liz always thought something was up with them 2. right when they met they became all chummy. You see the last 2 years of school Liz moved to America and did her studys there. she came back with her friend Kitty. they both met at school. Kitty and liz always thought of each other as sisters they were so close and so much alike. everyone thought they were when they met. you see Kitty is a year younger then Liz and Kitty was put up a grade cuz her scores were so high and she would always be done with her homework right when it was givin to her.  
  
"Kitty, how can you not do anything with draco i mean look at him he is so fucking hot" liz asked her  
  
"i dont know i mean it never came up. i mean sure he is hot but what else is there i mean ya i know hes funny and smart and very nice when he wants to be but i mean i just dont..... ok alright i know you like i love him i cant help it he is just there all the time we share a apartment in hogmeds but nothing has happened i dont want to make the first move and him not want me..  
  
little did they know harry was about to walk around the cornor when he heard all this. him and draco have been friends for a long time now. ron did not like it at all. mione didnt mind one bit she thought it was good that they set there rivarly aside and became friends.  
  
Harry was just standing there listening to what they were saying. he knew how draco felt he just didnt know how Kitty felt.  
  
when he found out he was really shocked. he knew he had to do something to get them together. knowing him he cant just let it go knowing how each of them feel for each other.  
  
later that day after class is over and all the kids are in there common rooms Draco marched right into the room and fell into the chair accross from harrys desk. he had one leg dangling from the arm of the chair.  
  
" dont get it harry i mean i know Kitty knows im there i mean we share the same house i mean how can i get her to go out with me. i mean i dont want to make the first move and then have her reject me. harry you have to help me please i beg of you help me."  
  
"raco draco calm down."  
  
little did they know Liz was just outside the door listening to him. she knew she could get harry to help her and get her chances to get him to like her.  
  
she was sitting outside the room just listening to there converstation. she heard draco coming so she put on a head set to make it seem like she wasnt listening.  
  
he comes out and sees her she waves and goes up to him and hugs him. he walks away and she walks into harrys office.  
  
"o heres the think buddy Kitty likes Draco and Draco likes Kitty."  
  
he holds up his hand and said "i know i heard you guys talking i was coming to find you but insted it seems like i over heard you guys talking."  
  
"yeah same here ya i know i was out there listening to his sob story. so heres the plan. I'm having Kitty make a potion for me it will all work out cuz its going to be a drug kinda potion i'll tell her i need it for i dont know something. anyways we have a little partty you me and draco and Kitty. we will put the drug into a wine bottle you will bring one uncontaminated and ill bring the one that is and we will have someone beep us and say we have to get back to the school something happened you dont set down your bottle but i set mine down. we run out of there fast. we dont come back we tell them to have fun and have the drink on us and ill go out and by the drinks right now and ill give it to you right before we go in there." liz told him. "thats a great idea..."  
  
"i know something i picked up in america" she laughs "now im going to go and get Kitty to make it me and her both will"  
  
she leaves the room and goes down to find Kitty and draco in the potions lab together.  
  
"hey draco can i have kitty for a few hours then ill give her back to you." she winks and him and he blushes. she just laughs 


	2. just you and me forever?

Draco leaves still blushing and Liz couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Liz, I cant believe you did that oh my god I thought I could trust you."  
  
"you can baby it was just a joke."  
  
"fine lets get started on the potion."  
  
"hey I'm going to need two of that potion."  
  
"ok sure but y."  
  
"just incase he brings wine or something so then I could go into the kitchen and bring it out to him with it in."  
  
"oh that is good thinking."  
  
"by the way you want to have a little party it will be just you me Draco and Harry. You know you get Draco and I will get Harry."  
  
"sure why not we all have Saturday off. How does that sound?"  
  
"just right ok ill tell Harry next time I see him so yeah."  
  
When they finished the potion Liz bottled it and put it in her pocket. "Ok well i'm off." she walks out just as Draco is walking in. "she's all yours go for it man." he blushes again but even more then the last time as does Kitty because she heard what Liz said. She goes running after Liz screaming "Liz I'm going to get you." she runs all the way to the headmasters office. Liz runs in laughing and running behind and jumping over the desk and into Harry's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "Save me." she muffles in to his shirt and neck. Just then Kitty came in and said "I'LL KILL YOU LIZ." she comes in and stops. She's him and says "oh so this is why you were running is because you wanted to be with him is that right? So you could have a little fun." she smirks and Liz jumps out of her chair. "Ok now that went to Far."  
  
this time it was her turn to become the hunter. Kitty runs out of the office screaming. She runs into Draco's and her potion room and runs to him and jumps into his arm. "Draco save me she is trying to kill me." then came in Liz and she smirks and starts walking saying "Draco let her go or ill hurt you too." Kitty looks at Draco then Liz and jumps down. "Fine ill go just don't hurt him." Kitty said  
  
"I wasn't going to I just wanted to see what you would do now its my turn. You know you have gone out with sex for so long its starting to get to you maybe you should go find a guy to do it with." Liz said in a smirk  
  
"oh hell no." she pulls out her wand and when Liz saw what she pulled out hers too. " And you know Liz you have gone out just as long as me so ya you can go find someone yourself maybe Harry." Liz gets mad and just then Harry came in and saw what Liz was about to do he was to late she said the spell and now Kitty was floating. "Hey put me down." Harry goes over to Liz and tries to get her wand and Draco is trying to get her down. Now Harry is behind Liz because she wont let him anywhere near her wand. He has his arm around her waist and is bending over it finally he gets the wand out of her hands and is holding her back because she is trying to get to Kitty. Just then Kitty falls into Draco's arms and he wont let her go either because she is trying to get to him he took her wand while she was still in the air so she couldn't cast a spell on Liz. She is trying to get away but Draco wont put her down. He looks over at Harry and laughs and he looks over at Draco too and laughs too. The girls stop struggling and looks at them and said at the same time "what the fuck are you laughing at?" they stop laughing just then and looks scared. Harry lets go of Liz and runs out of the room. Draco drops kitty softly and starts to run but Liz stops him. " I don't think so babe."  
  
they torture him for about an hour and Harry comes back and sees Draco there all alone tied to a chair and goes in Draco is shacking his head and trying to get him to run. When he gets in past the door it closes. The girls behind it. "Now its your turn babe." Liz takes her wand from his pocket. They turn on the music and start doing a lap dance and keep doing it to Draco. This time Harry had to get locked to a chair. They were moaning and groaning. Just then the girls stopped knowing they were done. The guys look at them with pleading eyes. The girls look at each other and just laugh. "Never mess with a girl. They can be killer on you." they untie the guys and just leave the room. "See you at home Draco." Kitty said as she was leaving then she proofed away. She was at home in one of her bra and underwear. She was in the kitchen eating ice cream knowing Draco wouldn't be home for a while but just then she could feel eyes on the back of her body. Just as she was about to turn around arms where around her body she looked down and screamed. He put his hand around her mouth and whispered "if I take my hand away from you mouth will you stop screaming and struggling?" he asked her. All she did was nod. He takes his hand off her mouth and she stomps on his foot. She turns around and sees that its Draco "oh my god Draco I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you" she goes over to him and looks down and his foot. "I'm so sorry I didn't know."  
  
he grabs her and kisses her. She just melts in his arms and kisses him back. He lifts her up and puts her on the counter. She wraps her arms and legs around him. He picks her up again and moves out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He takes off her bra and panties. He gets up and takes off his entire close. He gets on top of her and starts kissing her again and goes down to feel if she is ready. He sticks a finger into her slowly and sees that she is ready and pulls out and gets into position. He slowly goes into her feeling her tight around him he moans. She moans right back and wraps her legs around him and brings him down for a kiss. He goes slow and steady. She moans for him to go faster. He complies with the wish and does so.  
  
They hit climax together and feels each other cum. they moan each others name one last time and he rolls off and over to the side. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Dozes off to sleep and soon after she does too.  
  
The next morning it was Saturday. They all had the day off but they still had to go to the school and do some work. They get into there office and start to grade papers. They gave all the kids the weekend off and they had no homework but gave them a big assiment on Thursday and finish Friday. Liz came in just then and saw what they were up to and told Kitty not to forget about that night. She goes ya ya and gets back to work.  
  
Draco looks at her and asks, "What was that all about?"  
  
"oh her and Harry are coming over. I think I did forget to tell you all that happened yesterday. I'm sorry about stomping on your foot." she blushes when she remembers what she did after that  
  
"yeah and I'm sorry about after that I didn't mean to do it." he said knowing what she was thinking about  
  
"don't be sorry I wanted just as much." he looks up at her in shock and then he walks over to the desk and picks up her quill and puts it down and then picks her up. She looks at up at him. "You shouldn't say that I took advantage of you. You were vanruble I scared you."  
  
she gets mad and fumes up. "Don't say that I was not vanruble. I did it because I wanted to because I love you." she just knew what she said and clamps up. He looks at her in shock. She looks up at him and blushes and then turns to sit back down. He stops her and kisses her. "I never knew you felt like that if I new I would have told you I loved you." this time it was her turn to look at him in shock. "W-wh-what did you say?"  
  
he looks at her and said; "I said I love you." she looks up at him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. "That's what I thought you said." she turns back and sits back down. "Now if we want tomorrow off we better get back to work and finish grading these papers." he goes back to his desk and sits down. Every now and then he would steal looks at her from every now and then. She does the same thing. She finishes her work and goes over to Draco's desk and looks down at his work. She picks up some papers and sits down across from him and grabs his extra quill and starts on his pile. "If you keep looking at me we will never get this done." In the next half hour they get done. "We have to get home we have to get ready for the party." she kisses him "see you at home." and she poof's out. Just a few seconds later he comes in and goes into the bathroom. She's in there getting ready for a shower. "What are you doing?" she asked him  
  
"we have to both take a shower and we don't have time for two." he said to her. She turns on the water and gets in and starts to wash her hair. She rinses her hair and starts on her body but before she would Draco grabbed the sponge and starts to wash her off. As he is doing that she starts on his hair. She washes it out and changes place with him and has him rinse out his hair and then he gets back to washing her body.  
  
About 20min later they were ready and sitting on the couch waiting for them to come. She scoots closer to him. He gets to her and puts his arm around he and she leans into him. He kisses her temple on her forehead. She looks up and him and smiles. He smiles back and leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back he leans her down so she is laying on the couch. Just then the doorbell ran. They both groan. "Perfect timing." Kitty said. She gets up and straightens her outfit and fixes her hair. She goes to the door and opened's it. "Come on in guys. Here Liz I'll take that." she takes the wine and walks in. "hey Draco there here. Come on Liz come into the kitchen with me."  
  
they get into the kitchen and Draco sees that and he starts to talk to Harry about what happened and Kitty does the same thing. They come back out with glasses and the wine. Kitty pours some and sits down next to Draco. Just then Harry gets a beep saying that one of the kids from Liz house was caught after curfew. Draco and Kitty look at each other and smile and then looks back at Harry and Liz and ask "do you have to go or can someone else take care of it?"  
  
the both shake there heads saying no they cant because they need the head house and headmaster something about him acting out.  
  
"That's a shame." they both drink down there wine. Harry and Liz run out of the place and poof's back to Harry's place.  
  
"You will never guess what Kitty told Me."  
  
"ya well you will never guess what Draco told me," he told her  
  
they look at each other and laugh. "Kitty told me she and Draco had sex yesterday and now they are going out they told each other they loved each other."  
  
"that's the same thing Draco told me"  
  
"oh my god we didn't even need a plan. They took care of everything."  
  
back at Draco's Kitty and Draco were really getting at it until the food came then they ate and then went into Draco's room again and started to have some "fun"  
  
I hope you liked it the next one I'm sure will be better 


End file.
